Safari Dimensional
by Ultimate Dimentor Rises
Summary: Fic experimental: Con un nuevo mundo por explorar, a los 4 OCs Dimensionales se les ocurre una gran idea para obtener dinero para la reparación de la ciudad en la cuenta principal, pero no todo será tan sencillo como ellos creyeron, ¿Te atreves a correr el riesgo de este mortal y loco paseo? Fic experimental interactivo.
1. 1-Prologo

**Safari Dimensional**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

Fic experimental: Con un nuevo mundo por explorar, a los 4 OCs Dimensionales se les ocurre una gran idea para obtener dinero para la reparación de la ciudad en la cuenta principal, pero no todo será tan sencillo como ellos creyeron, ¿Te atreves a correr el riesgo de este mortal y loco paseo? Fic experimental interactivo.

Era un día tranquilo en "casa de verano" (Como los chicos decidieron llamarla para olvidar que era un símbolo de autoexilio originalmente), Body Master leía el número más reciente de PlayOC, en el cual se leía el título _"OC´s similares: ¿Plagios, contrapartes o simples coincidencias?"_ , por su lado Arturo jugaba el primer Five Nights At Freddy´s como entrenamiento antes de su nuevo fic, Dimentor simplemente dormitaba en una hamaca, mientras soñaba con guerras y explosiones, lo normal.

Entonces Multiverso llego corriendo mientras alzaba un papel en su mano.

 **-Multiverso:** ¡LO TENGO CHICOS! ¡LO TENGO!-Gritaba agitando su mano.

Ninguno le hizo caso por lo que le quito uno de sus audífonos a Arturo y este se espantó tanto que dio un salto que lo mando donde Dimentor dormía y este giro como loca con los dos pobres incautos aun dentro de ella antes de tirarlos al suelo.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

 **-Body Master:** ¿Podrían hacer menos ruido? No me dejan avanzar en mi lectura.

 **-Multiverso:** Chicos, tuve una gran idea, miren-Deja el papel en la mesa y los otros 3 lo ven-¿Recuerdan que la ciudad de la primera cuenta se hizo pedazos tras la pelea entre Arturo y Dimentor (Noticias Dimensionales 4) y a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado aun no terminamos de reconstruirla por falta de dinero? Pues aquí esta nuestra solución-Los otros 3 se acercaron para leer el papel.

 **-Dimentor:** Safari… ¿Esa es tu gran idea?

 **-Multiverso:** ¡Si! ¡Imaginen la cantidad de turistas que vendrían!

 **-Arturo:** No lo sé Multi… ¿Dónde haríamos el safari?

 **-Multiverso:** Aquí mero-Dijo yendo a la ventana y abriendo las cortinas mientras empezaba a oírse un tema musical de "El Rey León".

watch?v=Xw5bha0ZkRY

 **Min: 1:04**

 **Multiverso:** Solo miren, a diferencia de la cuenta principal, aquí hay millones y millones de kilómetros de tierras vírgenes por explorar, ¿Se imaginan la cantidad de animales y seres asombrosos? Sera fantástico, ¿No lo creen?

 **-Body Master:** Aburrido-Dijo haciendo que la música se interrumpiera con el sonido de un disco rayado.

 **-Multiverso:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **-Body Master:** Por favor, ¿Quién quiere ver un montón de animales cuando pueden ver una buena porno?

 **-Dimentor:** ¿O una buena batalla?

 **-Arturo:** ¿O una comedia romántica?

 **-Multiverso:** Oh, vamos chicos-Dijo mientras los otros se disponían a irse-Seremos muy populares.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Populares?-Dijo girando la cabeza.

 **-Multiverso:** ¡Si! ¡Y VENDRÍAN MUCHAS CHICAS!

 **-Body Master:** ¿Chicas?-Se giro interesado.

 **-Multiverso:** _Yes_ , y sin contar las ganancias monetarias.

 **-Dimentor:** Suerte con ello-Dijo ya en la puerta-A mí no me interesa ni el dinero, ni la popularidad ni las chicas.

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Pero que no es acaso el tener eso una muestra de poder?-Dijo suspicaz.

 **-Dimentor:** _Hmm…_ Está bien… Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Basado los personajes creados por **mí**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo,** **Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso** son de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capítulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 ** _-Escritor: Mensaje_**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ " (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Safari Dimensional**

 **1.-Prologo**

Es una noche despejada y los 4 OC´s Dimensionales reciben tu pago por un boleto de lector y entran a un área de cabañas al lado de un Jeep 4x4 y una lancha.

-Bienvenidos al Safari Dimensional de Dimentor, Arturo, Multiverso y Body Master-Dijo Dimentor comprobando la autenticidad de los billetes que recibieron de pago.

-Dimentor, te refieres a Safaris, ¿No?-Dijo Arturo.

-Bueno, Safaris-Dijo poniendo el dinero en la caja fuerte (Su casco) y viendo molesto a Arturo-Perdón por olvidar la "S".

-Bueno chicos-Interrumpió Multiverso antes de que los dos empezaran una pelea ante los lectores-Tenemos la aventura en bote con Arturo y Body.

-Algo realmente excitante-Dijo Body riendo divertido.

-Y el safari en auto conmigo y Dimentor.

-Prepárense para su perdición-Se burlo de nuevo Body.

-Sera algo escalofriante, _mujajaja_ -Dijo Dimentor-¿Y bien que vas a elegir?

-¿Remar o Rodar?-Pregunto Multiverso.

-¿Nadar o andar?-Pregunto Body.

-¿Flotar o?-Pregunto Arturo pero…-¡CUIDADO!

-Tu mandas-Dijo Dimentor-Bueno tenemos el equipo y las cámaras, así que… ¡ADELANTE!

 _Si elijes el safari en auto ve al capítulo A1, es decir, el siguiente capítulo o el capítulo 2, y si elijes el paseo en auto, ve al capítulo B1, ósea, el capítulo 12._


	2. 2-A1

**2.-A1**

Todos se sientan en el asiento trasero mientras que Dimentor y Multiverso tomaban los puestos del piloto y copiloto respectivamente.

-Bienvenidos al safari nocturno en auto-Dijo Dimentor encendiendo el motor-Viajaremos con estilo esta vez amigos, lujosamente, solo miren esto, sistema de localización-Dijo mientras aparecía una pantalla con la ubicación de GPS del auto-DVD-Dijo mientras la pantalla mostraba un fragmento de Ultimate Dimentor cantando "Libre Soy".

-Estofado de emergencia-Dijo Multiverso.

-No es estofado-Corrigió Dimentor-Es un faro, faro de emergencia.

-Perdón.

-Bueno Multiverso, ¿Cámaras listas?, adelante.

Y el coche arranco adentrándose en la selva nocturna.

-Admiren la vida salvaje Dimensional-Dijo Dimentor con un dejo de orgullo mientras conducía- _Uh_ , miren, cruce de animales-Dijo Dimentor antes de detenerse frente a una señal de cruce de… ¿Tiranosaurios?

Entonces la pantalla del GPS se encendió mostrando algo acercándose al vehículo.

-¿Tenemos luz roja no?-Pregunto Dimentor.

- _Ah…_ Eso creo-Dijo Multiverso, y entonces se oyeron unos fuertes pasos- _Hmm…_ ¿Qué será ese sonido?

Entonces todos voltean a la izquierda y vieron con horror un Tiranosaurio corriendo en embestida al Jeep.

-¡TIRANOSAURIO!-Gritaron Dimentor y Multiverso abrazándose.

Y en medio de los gritos de terror de los dos pilotos, el Dinosaurio cargo contra el Jeep, con la primera envestida la pantalla mostro la patada en los bajos de Sailor Saturn a Dimentor, con la segunda envestida la pantalla paso a mostrar la casi violación de Arturo de parte de Chica.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaba Dimentor a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones, entonces el tiranosaurio se detuvo un momento para escupir el techo del Jeep.

-¡YA!-Exclamo Multiverso-¡RÁPIDO! ¡ACELERA! ¡ACELERA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-Grito Dimentor mientras aceleraba todo lo que podía hasta detenerse en una estación de servicio-Ya paso… Ya paso…-Decía tranquilizándose a si mismo-Multiverso, estoy bien, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-La verdad… Tengo hambre-Respondió el copiloto.

-Oye tienes suerte, dos restaurantes-Dijo viendo que en la estación había dos restaurantes con auto-servicio, el de la izquierda se veía bonito pero caro, mientras que el de la derecha un tanto más hogareño, pero su letrero de neón titilaba haciéndolo ver menos confiable, entonces Dimentor volteo su cabeza hacia ti-¿Cuál de los dos prefieres? Tu elijes, mientras tengan comida, Multiverso y yo estaremos contentos.

-Me agrada el de la izquierda-Comento Multiverso inocentemente-No, ¡DERECHA! No, ¡IZQUIERDA! ¡No! ¡DERECHA!... Rayos, tengo hambre y no puedo decidir.

-Caracoles… Ya me está dando hambre, adelante-Dimentor te invito a elegir.

 _Si elijes el restaurante de la izquierda ve al capítulo A2 (Siguiente capítulo) y si elijes el de la derecha, ve al capítulo A3 (Dos capítulos adelante)._


	3. 3-A2

**3.-A2**

-¡TIENEN MI COMIDA FAVORITA DIMMY!-Dijo Multiverso maravillado ante el colorido menú que se ponía ante ellos.

-Birubirubiruuu-Se escucho decir al parlante.

- _Hmmm…_ -Pensó un momento Dimentor-Deme un especial doble con crossover, aderezo de shipp Yuri… _¡UHHH!_... Mejor algo a lo grande, que sea con Yuri Lemmon y… Un One-Shot con shipp toxica (En realidad pidió una hamburguesa de doble carne con queso, mostaza de lujo y nachos con queso agridulce, pero estos restaurantes modernos le dan a sus paquetes nombres llamativos, ya saben (?)).

-Yo quiero el combo multifandom en un solo universo-Pidió Multiverso-Una batalla campal con malentendidos en una banderilla tamaño grande… ¡NO…!, Mejor que sea por un triángulo amoroso, jeje… ¡OH!, y también quiero un Crossover Fandom Múltiple (Combo de carne de res y pollo en un burrito, una salchicha con cátsup en la banderilla, con un añadido de mostaza y un helado de tres capas sabor zarzamora, napolitano y queso)

-Que sean dos-Dijo Dimentor ante la mención del helado-Y un combo escritores colaborando para nuestros acompañantes (Hamburguesas con queso y papas fritas).

-Birubirubiruuu.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Multiverso.

-Dijo, "Birubirubiruuu".

- _¡Ah!_ Quiere decir que pasemos a la siguiente ventanilla.

El auto paso a la siguiente ventanilla y reciben todos sus órdenes y empiezan a comer.

- _Hmmm…_ Son buenos, tenemos que volver-Dijo Dimentor disfrutando su hamburguesa.

- _Jum…_ Delicioso, ¿Te importa si pruebo tu shipp toxica?

-Adelante.

El auto arranco y se adentró en la selva mientras todos comían disfrutando de la comida chatarra haciendo gestos de disfrutar la comida.

 _Salta ahora dos capítulos al capítulo A4, en el capítulo 5._


	4. 4-A3

**4.-A3**

El Jeep pasa al restaurante de la derecha y se ve un menú… Algo curioso.

- _Jum_ , adoro la comida rápida-Dijo Multiverso feliz.

- _Uh_ , se ve bien.

Entonces los dos leyeron mejor el menú.

-¿Brocheta de OC humano?…-Dijo Multiverso sorprendido de mala manera-¿Hocico y patitas de OC extraterrestre?... ¡¿LECTOR AL VAPOR?!

-Tarta de escritor…-Dijo Dimentor asustado-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡CHICOS! ¡ESTAMOS EN EL MENÚ!

-Bienvenidos a Dimentor´s Zombis, ¿Quieren probar nuestro especial de OC humano?-Dijo la voz del Dimentor Zombi.

-¡DIMENTOR SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ!-Grito Multiverso muerto de miedo antes de que Dimentor acelerara a toda velocidad.

-JAJA, _¡ES HORA DE LA CENA!_ -Canturreo Dimentor Zombi desde la ventanilla.

El Jeep corrió a toda velocidad hasta una llanura abierta donde se detuvieron todos ya tranquilos.

 _Ve al siguiente capítulo, el 5 o A4._


	5. 5-A4

**5.-A4**

-¿No les encanta la tecnología?-Dijo Dimentor mientras pulsaba un botón para encender el DVD, pero se encendió el GPS.

- _¿Hmm…?_ , que raro, esto se supone que solo debería pasar en caso de peligro… Pero no parece haber nada raro-Entonces el faro empezó a sonar mostrando algo enorme que se acercaba por sus espaldas y se escuchó un estruendo-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ah… Creo que fue mi estomago…

-¿Estás seguro Multi? Suena muy fuerte… Incluso para ti.

Todos voltean a sus espaldas y abren los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡ESTAMPIDA!-Gritaron los dos pilotos viendo como una estampida de gatos pixelados con cuerpo de galleta y que tiraban pedos de arcoíris corría contra ellos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡ACELERA! ¡ACELERA!-Grito Multiverso.

Dimentor no lo pensó dos veces y acelero de nuevo a todo lo que el Jeep daba, los gatos golpearon el vehículo, pero gracias a una rampa, el Jeep pudo salir del tumulto de gatos.

- _Ay…_ Estuvo cerca… _Ufff…_ Estuvo muy, muy cerca…

-Dimentor, ¿Sabías que esos gatos se les llama Nyan Cats?

-Oh, gracias por tu aportación cultural-Dijo Dimentor sarcástico-¡PERO CASI NOS APLASTAN!-Entonces volteo hacia ti mientras se detenía en la entrada de una cueva-Oye, tu que estas a salvo y sin peligro leyendo esto, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Hacia dónde? ¿A la cueva o rodeamos la montaña?

 _Si decides rodear la montaña ve al capítulo A5 (Siguiente capítulo) y si elijes entrar en la cueva, ve al capítulo A6 (Dos capítulos adelante)._


	6. 6-A5

**6.-A5**

Dimentor empieza a rodear la montaña hasta que empiezan a pasar por un camino rodeado de huesos humanoides, algunos con los atuendos de los 4 OC´s de Ultimate casi intactos.

-Es el cementerio de Dimensionales…-Dijo Multiverso aterrado.

Entonces se escucharon montones de risas.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, la cena con todo y postre, jajajajajaja-Dijo entre risas Dimentor Zombi mientras salía de entre un montón de huesos.

- _Oh-oh_ … Mi yo zombi nos siguió hasta aquí… Y no vino solo…

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-Grito Multiverso.

-¡¿A dónde?!-Pregunto Dimentor.

-¡A DONDE SEA!-Con el grito desesperado de Multiverso, este se puso frente a Dimentor y presiono el acelerador a fondo atropellando a Dimentor Zombi al estilo de los Simpson, Dimentor retomo el control y freno mandando a volar al zombi, después Dimentor volvió a acelerar pasando sobre montones de huesos de cadáveres de varias versiones de Dimentor. Arturo, Multiverso y Body Master, incluso pasando sobre la columna vertebral de un esqueleto de Dimentor de 10 metros de altura, antes de entrar a una cueva y detenerse ante un montón de geiseres de lava.

 _Salta ahora dos capítulos al capítulo A7, en el capítulo 8._


	7. 7-A6

**7.-A6**

Entonces todos se adentraron en la cueva, pero al poco rato de entrar el Jeep se apagó totalmente.

-Ay no… Esta muy oscuro aquí-Dijo Dimentor preocupado-Anda, enciende, enciende-Decía mientras batallaba por encender el motor, pero este no cooperaba.

-Esto es escalofriante-Dijo Multiverso-Al menos tengo mi cobija, _muack muack muack_ , mi cobijita siempre me hace sentir mejor.

-Es mi capa…

-Perdón… Oh mira, luciérnagas.

-Que extraño, andan en pares-Dimentor enciende una linterna y entonces se ven un montón de…-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-¡ZOMBIS!-Gritaron los dos.

La manada de zombis se abalanzo contra el Jeep y Dimentor una vez piso a fondo.

-No dejes que me coman-Decía Dimentor golpeando con el brazo a un zombi en la cabeza, el Jeep se detuvo frente un montón de geiseres de lava.

 _Ve al siguiente capítulo._


	8. 8-A7

**8.-A7**

Entonces se oyeron unas risas.

-Ay, que mala suerte, parece que su camino se acabó, jaja-Dijo Dimentor Zombi entrando al lugar junto a un montón de chicas zombis.

-Ay no… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Adelante? ¿Hacia atrás? ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha?

-Apenas comenzó el capítulo…

-Que bien, entonces hacia delante…. ¡SUJÉTENSE TODOS!-Y el Jeep acelero a todo de nuevo-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡IZQUIERDA! ¡NO, TU OTRA IZQUIERDA! ¡ALTO! ¡DA VUELTA! ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! ¡ACELERA! ¡ACELERA!

-Creí que estabas conduciendo tú.

-¡ESO HAGO!

Entonces todos entraron en una zona de la cueva más calmada.

- _Ufff… Ufff…_ Bueno… Ya paso… Ya paso…-Entonces Dimentor vio que se aproximaba otra intersección-Ah claro, ahora ponen las decisiones, ¿Dónde estaban cuando nos urgían?

-Tal vez no estaban listas-Dijo Multiverso antes de voltear hacia ti-¿Entonces qué opinas? ¿Hacia arriba o hacia bajo?

-¡ARRIBA! ¡ABAJO! ¡LO QUE SEA! ¡SOLO AYÚDENNOS!

-Jejeje…-Se escucho la risa de Dimentor Zombi-Disculpen, este es el camino abajo, y las bajas de hoy son ustedes, jejeje.

-Ay… Multi, estamos invitados a cenar…

 _Si elijes ir abajo ve al capítulo A8 (Siguiente capítulo) y si elijes ir arriba, ve al capítulo A9 (Dos capítulos adelante)._


	9. 9-A8

**9.-A8**

El Jeep toma todo el impulso que le quedaba y va a la parte inferior donde los geiseres de lava eran más explosivos y volátiles que los anteriores.

-¡ESPERA! ¡UH! ¡AH! ¡CUIDADO! ¡NO IZQUIERDA! ¡TÚ OTRA IZQUIERDA!-Gritaba Multiverso cuando una roca cayo en la cabeza de Dimentor.

-Alto, ¿Hacia dónde es la izquierda?-Pregunto Dimentor mientras aceleraba aún más.

-Entonces una bola de lava cayo en el asiento de Multiverso.

-¡AH!-Se quejo Multiverso-¡ME QUEMO!… ¡MI COLITA!

-Jeje, ya quiero probarla-Dijo Dimentor Zombi a lo lejos

Los dos pilotos hacían gestos de dolor mientras se quemaban vivos literalmente.

-Oigan, ¡VUELVAN PRONTO! -Grito Dimentor Zombi mientras el Jeep entraba en otra sección de la cueva y…

 _Crash_

 _Ve al capítulo A10, o 11 en la numerología "Normal"._


	10. 10-A9

**10.-A9**

El Jeep toma todo el impulso que le quedaba y va a la parte superior de la cueva donde un estrecho camino llevaba al final del mismo.

-A tu derecha-Dijo Multiverso.

-No hay derecha-Dijo Dimentor.

-Oigan, ¿No se quedan a cenar? Jajajaja-Dijo el Dimentor Zombi entre risas

Entonces un geiser de lava golpeo el camino derritiendo la roca frente al Jeep y antes de poder frenar el Jeep cae al vacío.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Grito Multiverso.

-¡AY MI BRAZO!-Se quejo Dimentor-¡AY MI CABEZA! ¡AY MI OJO!

 _Crash_

-¡Creo que se me caerán los dientes!-Dijo Multiverso-¡Oye! Tal vez me mude a dientelandia, jeje.

-Ay…

 _Ve al siguiente capítulo._


	11. 11-A10

**11.-A10**

-Bueno, llegamos-Dijo Dimentor estacionando el Jeep en el lugar donde comenzó todo-Gracias por acompañarnos, pueden salir por su derecha, no olviden sus pertenencias y regresen pronto.

-Oye Dimentor, ¿Es lo único que dirás después de todo lo que paso?

-¡¿Qué?! Fue solo un paseo.

-¿Fue un paseo?

-Si, ¿Qué creías?

- _Ah…_ Sabía que era un paseo, sí.

-¿Quieren hacerlo otra vez? _Uh…_ Alto, primero veamos las fotos.

 ** _1.-Si tus elecciones fueron izquierda, cueva y abajo:_** La primera foto es de Dimentor y Multiverso gritar mientras los ataca el tiranosaurio, la segunda, una selfie de ti y los dos comiendo plácidamente, la tercera era de Multiverso esquivando con la cabeza la cola de un Nyan Cat, la cuarta de los zombis sobre las cabezas de Dimentor y Multiverso, la quinta mostraba los reflejos aterrados de Dimentor y Multiverso en el vidrio mientras esquivaban los geiseres y la última a Dimentor y Multiverso aplastados entre el Jeep y la pared de la cueva.

 ** _2.-Si tus elecciones fueron izquierda, cueva y arriba:_** La primera foto es de Dimentor y Multiverso gritar mientras el tiranosaurio arrancaba el techo del Jeep, la segunda, una selfie de ti y los dos comiendo plácidamente, la tercera era de Multiverso esquivando con la cabeza la cola de un Nyan Cat, la cuarta de los zombis sobre las cabezas de Dimentor y Multiverso, la quinta mostraba los reflejos aterrados de Dimentor y Multiverso en el vidrio mientras esquivaban los geiseres y la última a Dimentor y Multiverso aplastados entre el Jeep y el suelo de la cueva.

 ** _3.-Si tus elecciones fueron izquierda, montaña y abajo:_** La primera foto es de Dimentor y Multiverso gritar mientras los ataca el tiranosaurio, la segunda, una selfie de ti y los dos comiendo plácidamente, la tercera era de Dimentor siendo golpeado en la cabeza por la cola de un Nyan Cat, la cuarta del Jeep atropellando al Dimentor Zombi, la quinta mostraba los reflejos aterrados de Dimentor y Multiverso en el vidrio mientras esquivaban los geiseres y la última a Dimentor y Multiverso aplastados entre el Jeep y la pared de la cueva.

 ** _4.-Si tus elecciones fueron izquierda, montaña y arriba:_** La primera foto es de Dimentor y Multiverso gritar mientras el tiranosaurio arrancaba el techo del Jeep, la segunda, una selfie de ti y los dos comiendo plácidamente, la tercera era de Dimentor siendo golpeado en la cabeza por la cola de un Nyan Cat, la cuarta del Jeep atropellando al Dimentor Zombi, la quinta mostraba los reflejos aterrados de Dimentor y Multiverso en el vidrio mientras esquivaban los geiseres y la última a Dimentor y Multiverso siendo llevados por los paramédicos a una ambulancia.

 ** _5.-Si tus elecciones fueron derecha, cueva y abajo:_** La primera foto es de Dimentor y Multiverso gritar mientras los ataca el tiranosaurio, la segunda, el Jeep pasando a toda velocidad frente a la ventanilla del Dimentor Zombi, la tercera era de Multiverso esquivando con la cabeza la cola de un Nyan Cat, la cuarta de los zombis sobre las cabezas de Dimentor y Multiverso, la quinta mostraba los reflejos aterrados de Dimentor y Multiverso en el vidrio mientras esquivaban los geiseres y la última a Dimentor y Multiverso siendo llevados por los paramédicos a una ambulancia.

 ** _6.-Si tus elecciones fueron derecha, cueva y arriba:_** La primera foto es de Dimentor y Multiverso gritar mientras los ataca el tiranosaurio, la segunda, el Jeep pasando a toda velocidad frente a la ventanilla del Dimentor Zombi, la tercera era de Multiverso esquivando con la cabeza la cola de un Nyan Cat, la cuarta de los zombis sobre las cabezas de Dimentor y Multiverso, la quinta mostraba los reflejos aterrados de Dimentor y Multiverso en el vidrio mientras esquivaban los geiseres y la última a Dimentor y Multiverso aplastados entre el Jeep y el suelo de la cueva.

 ** _7.-Si tus elecciones fueron derecha, montaña y abajo:_** La primera foto es de Dimentor y Multiverso gritar mientras el tiranosaurio arrancaba el techo del Jeep, la segunda, el Jeep pasando a toda velocidad frente a la ventanilla del Dimentor Zombi, la tercera era de Dimentor siendo golpeado en la cabeza por la cola de un Nyan Cat, la cuarta del Jeep atropellando al Dimentor Zombi, la quinta mostraba los reflejos aterrados de Dimentor y Multiverso en el vidrio mientras esquivaban los geiseres y la última a Dimentor y Multiverso aplastados entre el Jeep y la pared de la cueva.

 ** _8.-Si tus elecciones fueron derecha, montaña y arriba:_** La primera foto es de Dimentor y Multiverso gritar mientras el tiranosaurio arrancaba el techo del Jeep, la segunda, el Jeep pasando a toda velocidad frente a la ventanilla del Dimentor Zombi, la tercera era de Dimentor siendo golpeado en la cabeza por la cola de un Nyan Cat, la cuarta del Jeep atropellando al Dimentor Zombi, la quinta mostraba los reflejos aterrados de Dimentor y Multiverso en el vidrio mientras esquivaban los geiseres y la última a Dimentor y Multiverso aplastados entre el Jeep y el suelo de la cueva.

 _Si quieres ir al paseo en bote con Body y Arturo ve al siguiente capítulo B1, en el capítulo 12, si quieres probar otro camino con el paseo en auto, regresa al A1, en el capítulo, 2._


	12. 12-B1

**12.-B1**

-Bienvenidos a bordo de nuestro safari nocturno en bote-Dijo Body Master encendiendo el motor y tomando el timón-Y hoy seré su capitán en el _"Idiota enamorado"_ JAJA-Dijo poniendo en marcha el motor-Ya ya, despídanse de sus familias, podrían no volver a verlos… Claro que si son como la de Arturo podría ser preferible.

-¡OYE!-Reclamo Arturo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Es broma Arti… En fin, mantengan manos y pies dentro del bote en todo momento, Arti, ¿Cámara lista?

-Todo listo Body-Entonces empezó a revolotear un punto de luz con alas.

- _HEY! LISTEN!_ -Dijo el punto de luz en inglés.

- _Uh…_ Un hada de Hyrule, son muy escasas por aquí.

-¡AY! ¡ESAS MADRES SI PICAN FEO!-Grito Arturo mientras aplastaba al hada con un matamoscas.

-Y ahora están extintas.

-Pero estamos a salvo-Dijo Arturo limpiando el cadáver del insecto.

Entonces se escuchó un sonido metálico y todos voltearon a la derecha donde estaban… ¿Los animatrónicos de Five Nights At Freddy´s nadando en el rio?

-A su derecha una manada de animatrónicos nadando… ¿Cómo rayos flotan si algunos pesan como 30 toneladas?... Y vaya que se les nota-Ante esto Chica del FNAF 1 soltó su grito feroz-Excepto a usted _madame_ …-Se ven molestos… Mejor deberíamos rodearlos… Oye, ¿Hacia dónde dices? ¿Izquierda o derecha?

-Si, elije algo y rápido… Me están viendo raro…-Dijo Arturo asustado.

-Arti, todo el mundo te ve raro.

-Decide rápido quieres… Me muestran sus números de teléfono.

 _Si elijes ir a la izquierda ve al capítulo B2 (Siguiente capítulo) y si elijes ir a la derecha, ve al capítulo B3 (Dos capítulos adelante)._


	13. 13-B2

**13.-B2**

Mientras el bote doblaba por la izquierda empezó a llover

-Mientras nos deslizamos rio abajo noten el cambio de clima, muy característico de la región-Explico Body.

- _Ah…_ Lluvia, que bien, es muy refrescante-Explico Arturo dejándose recostar en el borde del bote.

- _Ah…_ Adoro el olor del body mojado… Huele a… _¡IIIAAGGGHHH!_ Tengo que lavar mi traje de arlequín.

Entonces se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos.

- _Ay…_ -Dijo Arti cayéndose de su postura al piso del bote.

-Oh, Arti, no me digas que te asusto un pequeño relámpago.

Y un trueno impacto directo en la popa del bote.

-¡MAMI!-Grito Body saltando al agua.

- _Eh…_ Capitán, ¿Por qué salto de cubierta?

-Es que… _Eh…_ Quería mostrarles a los pasajeros que las aguas son bastante seguras… Si, eso es…-Decía Body mientras se subía al bote de nuevo.

 _Salta ahora dos capítulos al capítulo B4, en el capítulo 15._


	14. 14-B3

**14.-B3**

El bote viro a la derecha y todos vieron un acantilado con una cabaña de madera a un costado.

-Y bien a su derecha una cabaña-Dijo Body-Uh, que emoción una cabaña-Dijo aburrido.

-Oye Body, ¿No es acaso la cabaña de verano de Ultimate? Donde Ultimate se sienta a imaginar historias y crear personajes, siendo el corazón y el alma de la existencia de nuestros mundos y nosotros mismos.

- _Eh…_ Si, por eso digo…

 _Ve al siguiente capítulo, el 15 o B4._


	15. 15-B4

**15.-B4**

El barco pasaba cerca de la orilla cuando Arturo vio algo en medio de la oscuridad.

-Oye Body, ¿Hay dragones en esta parte del rio?

-¿Dragones? Ay, no saben nadar-Dijo despreocupado.

Entonces un dragón se despertó y emprendió vuelo hacia el bote arrancando con sus patas el techo del mismo.

-¡PERO SABEN VOLAR!

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaron los dos mientras el dragón arremetía de nuevo contra el bote y lanzaba una llamarada que el bote apenas pudo esquivar.

-¡RÁPIDO ARTI! ¡RODÉALO! ¡ANDA!

-¡¿Cómo sabes que es un "Él"?!

-No pienso acercarme a averiguarlo-Dijo mientras llegaban a una intersección-Bueno amigos, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Derecha o izquierda?

-¡A LA IZQUIERDA! ¡A LA IZQUIERDA!

-Pueden elegir lo que quieran.

-Si, pero a la izquierda.

-¿Por qué?

-¡TENGO UN BUEN PRESENTIMIENTO!

 _Si decides ir a la izquierda ve al capítulo B5 (Siguiente capítulo) y si elijes ir a la derecha, ve al capítulo B6 (Dos capítulos adelante)._


	16. 16-B5

**16.-B5**

El bote tomo el sendero de la izquierda cuando de pronto…

 _Clack_

-Ah, gran elección Arti-Dijo Body con ironía.

-Perdón.

-Disculpa negada, estamos atascados, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Noten la tranquila armonía del agua mientras…

-Mientras pasa, por un lado, estamos atascados, ¡ATORADOS! Ya que no nos movemos… Rayos… Endereza el bote, corre a babor y estribor, mueve tu peso para voltear el bote

- _Hmm…_ Está bien.

Arturo hizo lo indicado y el bote retomo el rumbo.

 _Salta ahora dos capítulos al capítulo B7, en el capítulo 18._


	17. 17-B6

**17.-B6**

El bote viro a la derecha y todos voltearon encontrándose con…

-Animatrónicos de nuevo…-Dijo Arti sudando frio al ver a los animatrónicos de los distintos fangames que FNAF tuvo como Five Nights At Candy´s y otros derivados.

- _Hakuna Matata_ Arti, sin preocuparse… A menos que se les ocurra una jugarreta.

Entonces los animatrónicos empezaron a mover sus manos de arriba para abajo a una velocidad sobre humana antes de bajarlas lentamente a la superficie del agua.

- _Oh… Oh…_ -Dijo Arturo viendo venir lo que pasaría.

Una cortina de agua se levanto y empapo a todos en el bote.

- _Argh…_ -Se quejo Body-Arlequín mojado otra vez, gracias-Les dijo molesto a los robots mientras los dejaban atrás.

 _Ve al siguiente capítulo._


	18. 18-B7

**18.-B7**

El bote se desplazaba bajo la luna llena en la tranquila y serena noche, perfecto para una cita romántica (?).

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Body-Ah ya… Si miran hacia el frente podrán ver la serena, tranquila y relajante…

Entonces un montón de extrañas versiones de los 4 OC´s dimensionales que vestían como cavernícolas con pieles de animales y toda la cosa, los extraños dimensionales empezaron a aullar y saltar en el bote desestabilizándolo todo.

-¡LARGO! ¡LARGO! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-Gritaba Body mientras lanzaba golpes con un remo a los intrusos.

-Largo-Dijo Arturo a su otro yo primitivo.

-¡ALTO!-Un Multiverso cubierto por pieles y un cráneo de animal que parecía ser el líder de la tribu puso su dedo enfrente de sus labios indicando que quería silencio, mientras los otros saltaban a las ramas de los árboles, cuando todos se fueron el también salió del bote dando saltos.

-Presumido-Dijo Body algo mosqueado, después de un rato todo estaba de nuevo lleno de paz y quitud- _Ah…_ -Body suspiró para tomar aire fresco-Al fin un poco de paz… Todo sereno… Ningún sonido…-Entonces noto algo-Ni siquiera el sonido del bote… Arti, ¿Estamos varados?

-No hay problema, lo tengo solucionado-Dijo Arti mientras le daba cuerda al motor.

-Rápido, hay muchos caimanes en el agua-Observo Body viendo a los reptiles verdes acercarse.

-No seas tonto Body-Dijo Arti extrañamente tranquilo-Los caimanes viven en el húmedo fango de los pantanos en Norteamérica-Dijo metiendo la mano al agua para acariciar a uno de los reptiles por el lomo-Estos ejemplares son mas bien…-Entonces se quedo un segundo mudo captando lo que estaba diciendo-¡COCODRILOS!-Arturo quito la mano justo a tiempo para evitar que uno de los cocodrilos le comiera la mano mientras que con el salto le dio toda la cuerda al motor y aceleraron a toda velocidad.

-¡ACELERA!-Grito Body hasta la próxima intersección- _Ay…_ Estuvo cerca, creo que me dará un infarto…

-Me siento mareado-Dijo Arti con la cara verde.

-¡NO! ¡ARTI NO!-Grito hasta que Arturo vomito un líquido blanco sobre Body- _Iagh…_ Dime que es la leche del desayuno…-Entonces volteo hacia ti para verte directamente-Bueno amigo, ¿Izquierda o derecha?... Elijan izquierda se ve más limpia…

-La derecha no se ve mal-Comento Arti recuperando la compostura.

 _Si elijes ir a la izquierda, ve al capítulo B8 (Siguiente capítulo) y si elijes ir a la derecha, ve al capítulo B9 (Dos capítulos adelante)._


	19. 19-B8

**19.-B8**

El bote viro a la derecha y entro a una zona de niebla.

-¿Ven? Buena elección, su capitán si sabe-Dijo Body orgulloso de sí mismo-Noten la tranquila y calmada… Niebla-Como que ya no estaba tan orgulloso.

Entonces se escuchó un leve _"Flush"_ en constante aumento.

- _Hum…_ Me pregunto que suena-Dijo Arti.

-Eso suena… Como… Agua… Grandes cantidades de agua…-La niebla se disipo mostrando una…-¡ES UNA CATARATA! Me retracto… El capitán no sabe nada…

El bote cayo sin mas por la enorme catarata.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaron todos hasta que…

 _Splash_

 _Ve al capítulo B10, o 21 en la numerología "Normal"._


	20. 20-B9

**20.-B9**

El bote giro a la derecha entrando a un canal tranquilo.

-Pues tenías razón Arti, no está nada mal, ahora escuchen, como verán estamos…-Entonces el bote empezó a dar vueltas de 360 grados-Girando en círculos, alto… Arti, al otro lado- Entonces Body volteo para verte a ti-Oye, no te quedes ahí sentado, dile a Arti que para el otro lado, ¡AL OTRO LADO!

-¡No puedo! ¡ES UN GIRA-GIRA!

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡REMOLINO!

-¡ME ESTOY MAREANDO!

-No… Puedo… Respiraaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh…

 _Glug glug glug glug_

 _Ve al siguiente capítulo._


	21. 21-B10

**21.-B10**

Y de la nada el bote estaba de nuevo en donde empezó todo.

-Bueno amigos, gracias por venir, pueden salir por su derecha, ¿Se divirtieron?-Decía Body Master

-Pues si yo fuera el capitán tal vez tomaría otras decisiones la próxima vez-Dijo Arti.

- _Uhhh…_ Bueno amigos, prepárense para el siguiente paseo… _Uh…_ Antes veamos las fotos del recorrido.

 ** _1.-Si tus elecciones fueron izquierda, izquierda e izquierda:_** La primera foto es de Arti aplastando al hada con el matamoscas, la segunda, Body saltando al agua, la tercera era del dragón arrancando el techo del bote, la cuarta de Arturo y Body tratando de sacar del bote a sus versiones primitivas, la quinta mostraba la zona de la neblina donde se notaban los rostros de pánico de Arti y Body ante la catarata, parece que una sombra misteriosa los observa a todos desde lejos y la última muestra a Arturo y Body recostados en unas rocas junto al bote destrozado.

 ** _2.-Si tus elecciones fueron izquierda, izquierda y derecha:_** La primera foto es de Arti viendo con terror a los animatrónicos de FNAF mientras estos lo ven coquetamente, la segunda, Body saltando al agua, la tercera era del dragón lanzando fuego contra el bote prendiendo las cabezas de Body y Arti, la cuarta de Arturo y Body tratando de sacar del bote a sus versiones primitivas, la quinta mostraba a Body y a Arti cayendo uno sobre otro por el remolino y la última muestra a Arturo y Body con caras apáticas mientras unos peces nadaban frente a sus rostros.

 ** _3.-Si tus elecciones fueron izquierda, derecha e izquierda:_** La primera foto es de Arti aplastando al hada con el matamoscas, la segunda, Body saltando al agua, la tercera era del dragón lanzando fuego contra el bote prendiendo las cabezas de Body y Arti, la cuarta de Arturo y Body tratando de sacar del bote a sus versiones primitivas, la quinta mostraba la zona de la neblina donde se notaban los rostros de pánico de Arti y Body ante la catarata y la última muestra a Arturo y Body recostados en unas rocas junto al bote destrozado.

 ** _4.-Si tus elecciones fueron izquierda, derecha y derecha:_** La primera foto es de Arti viendo con terror a los animatrónicos de FNAF mientras estos lo ven coquetamente, Body saltando al agua, la tercera era del dragón arrancando el techo del bote, la cuarta de Arturo gritando con los cocodrilos detrás de él, la quinta mostraba a Body y a Arti cayendo uno sobre otro por el remolino y la última a unos buzos rescatando a Arturo y Body del fondo del rio.

 ** _5.-Si tus elecciones fueron derecha, izquierda e izquierda:_** La primera foto es de Arti aplastando al hada con el matamoscas, la segunda, Body alabando con una poesía a la cabaña de verano de Ultimate, la tercera era del dragón arrancando el techo del bote, la cuarta de Arturo y Body tratando de sacar del bote a sus versiones primitivas, la quinta mostraba la zona de la neblina donde se notaban los rostros de pánico de Arti y Body ante la catarata y la última a unos buzos rescatando a Arturo y Body del fondo del rio.

 ** _6.-Si tus elecciones fueron derecha, izquierda y derecha:_** La primera foto es de Arti aplastando al hada con el matamoscas, la segunda, Body alabando con una poesía a la cabaña de verano de Ultimate, la tercera era del dragón arrancando el techo del bote, la cuarta de Arturo y Body tratando de sacar del bote a sus versiones primitivas, la quinta mostraba a Body y a Arti cayendo uno sobre otro por el remolino y la última muestra a Arturo y Body con caras apáticas mientras unos peces nadaban frente a sus rostros.

 ** _7.-Si tus elecciones fueron derecha, derecha y izquierda:_** La primera foto es de Arti viendo con terror a los animatrónicos de FNAF mientras estos lo ven coquetamente, la segunda, Body alabando con una poesía a la cabaña de verano de Ultimate, la tercera era del dragón lanzando fuego contra el bote prendiendo las cabezas de Body y Arti, la cuarta de Arturo gritando con los cocodrilos detrás de él, la quinta mostraba la zona de la neblina donde se notaban los rostros de pánico de Arti y Body ante la catarata y la última muestra a Arturo y Body recostados en unas rocas junto al bote destrozado.

 ** _8.-Si tus elecciones fueron derecha, derecha y derecha:_** La primera foto es de Arti viendo con terror a los animatrónicos de FNAF mientras estos lo ven coquetamente, la segunda, Body alabando con una poesía a la cabaña de verano de Ultimate, la tercera era del dragón lanzando fuego contra el bote prendiendo las cabezas de Body y Arti, la cuarta de Arturo gritando con los cocodrilos detrás de él, la quinta mostraba a Body y a Arti cayendo uno sobre otro por el remolino y la última muestra a Arturo y Body con caras apáticas mientras unos peces nadaban frente a sus rostros.

 _Si quieres ir al paseo en auto con Dimentor y Multiverso ve al capítulo A1, en el capítulo 2, si quieres probar otro camino con el paseo en auto, regresa al B1, en el capítulo, 12._

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, espero que les gustara este nuevo fic experimental, me base en un juego del DVD de **"El Rey León"** llamado **"El safari virtual de Timón y Pumba"** , si este fic tiene suficiente apoyo, podría lanzarme a sacar otros fics con decisiones, tanto de este estilo, como algo mas complejo como una visual novel estilo Hatoful Boyfriend o Doki Doki Literature Club donde las decisiones del lector den distintos finales y así, claro que seria de mucho pensar y mucho acomodo, por lo que me aventaría una historia así solamente si esta recibe realmente apoyo con sus comentarios, favoritos (En Fanfiction) y votos (En Wattpad) así que en fin, espero que les gustara este experimento, esperando verlos próximamente de nuevo, saludos nwn/


End file.
